Amo A Mi Hermanito
by alexalu13
Summary: claude y sebatsian spn dos hermanos, que son ricos pero estan solos, y siempre se cuidan el uno al otro, pero desde pequeños sienten algo mas por el otro        mierda de resumen T.T, gomenn  porfis lean y comenten claudexsebastian
1. capi 1 XD

**mi primer fic que subo jeje porfavor lean y comenten y si conocen a gente que le gusta esta pareja avisenles porfavor

AMO A MI HERMANITO

Claude es el hermano mayor de Sebastián, hijos de padres millonarios que siempre están ocupados, así que Claude se encarga de cuidar de su hermanito, y se da cuenta con el tiempo que está enamorado de el, como afectaran estos sentimientos en su vida, y que daños hará a su relación, si Sebastián acepta esto, pero Claude no.

Claude y Sebastián eran dos hermanos, Claude era dos años mayor que Sebastián, el era serio, y muy callado, pero cuando se trataba de su hermanito, era lo más amable que pudiera ser con él, Sebastián era lo más preciado para él desde el día en que nació, siempre sintió que lo principal en su vida era cuidar a su hermanito, y así a sido, lo protegía lo cuidaba y cuando Sebastián se asustaba en las noches Claude cargaba a Sebastián hasta su cuarto, para que ambos durmieran, el siempre ayudaba en todo lo que pudiera a su hermanito; después de todo sus padres trabajaban mucho tiempo, a veces se daban un tiempo para ellos, pero la mayor parte del tiempo trabajaban, su familia era muy rica y sus padres querían mantener bien su empresa de exportación de productos traídos desde china y japon principalmente el te. Un día; cuando Claude tenía 6 años y Sebastián 4; Claude ya iba en el jardín del niño y como su hermanito apenas tenía 4 años, el no iba aun a la escuela, así que el pequeño Sebastián se quedaba solo en casa, con las instrucciones de su hermano mayor que eran: _no abras la puerta a nadie…, no prendas nada en la cocina…, no salgas a la calle…, etcétera…_; y así lo hacía, obedecía mas las ordenes de su hermano mayor que la de sus propios padres, aun apenas tenía 4 años pero captaba muy bien lo que le decía Claude.

-¡Sebastián ya vine!-dijo Claude avisando su llegada de la escuela, y aunque el no lo demostraba, el estaba ansioso de que su hermanito entrara al jardín de niños, así no se quedaría con la preocupación y las dudas de que algo le pudiera pasar a su Sebastián-¿Sebastián?¿donde estas?-empezó a preocuparse al darse cuenta de que su hermano no le respondía, y era extraño, porque cada vez que llegaba de la escuela Sebastián se abalanzaba sobre el abrazándolo para después darle un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Clade! ¡Clade! ¡Ayúdame!-(como Sebastián apenas era pequeño así le decía a su hermano "clade" en mes de Claude) oyó la voz de su hermanito que venía del patio de atrás.

-¡hay voy Sebastián!-tan rápido como pudo corrió hacia el patio, donde se asusto al ver a su hermanito trepado en el árbol de manzanas que tenían-¿¡Sebastián que haces ahí! ¡Quiero que bajes ahora mismo, escuchaste niño, ahora mismo!-dijo, más que enojado, preocupado.

-no... no puedo… bajar-dijo casi a punto de llorar-ayúdame clade

-¡no te preocupes Sebastián ahorita voy por ti!-Claude no se fijo ni en la distancia ni en la altura, trepo el árbol, hasta donde estaba su hermanito, lo tomo con una mano y con cuidado fueron bajando, cuando ya bajaron…-¡¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo ahí? ¡Casi me da un infarto niño!-pero en ese entonces vio como Sebastián empezó a llorar, al ver a su hermanito así, empezó a calmarse-lo siento, no debí de haberte gritado así-abrazando a su niño-me preocupe mucho por ti.

-solo…snif…queía date snif…un regalo-aun llorando-

-¿un regalo?

-si- sacando detrás de el una manzana muy roja, de delicioso aspecto-me guto eta manzana y queia dátela-

-gracias Sebastián-tomando la fruta- pero por favor no vuelvas a hacer algo así, si algo te pasara… no podría vivir sin ti, entendido-

-si-sonriendo

-ok-acariciando la cabeza de Sebastián-ven, traje hojas de dibujo de la escuela, dibujemos-

Ellos se querían mucho, y ya se imaginaran la felicidad de Sebastián y Claude, al saber que ya estarían juntos en la escuela, pero a pesar de que ya estaban mas juntos no significaba que por eso Claude dejaría de cuidar a su niño.

-¡dame tu mochila tonto!-dijo un niño de 3 años mayor que Sebastián (en ese momento Sebastián tenía 10 años y Claude 12)-¡dije que me la dieras!-empujándolo, causando que Sebastián se callera y se raspara su brazo-jajaja ¡dame tu mochilita nenita!-estaba a punto de golpear al niño, pero en eso, Claude apareció y golpeo al niño mayor tirándolo al suelo.

-¡deja en paz a mi hermano maldito idiota!-todos en la escuela conocían a Claude como una persona tranquila, muy callada y seria; pero también sabían que cuando se metían con su hermanito, sería capaz hasta de matar-¡vuelves a tocar a mi hermano…!

-y que, yo soy de secundaria, a ti te falta un año para estar ahí, pequeño idiota de…-pero sus palabras fueron calladas cuando Claude le golpeo en la boca

-¡no me importa que seas de secundaria, preparatoria o hasta de universidad, a mi hermano no lo tocas!-el muchacho se asusto al ver los ojos dorados llenos de furia-lárgate-el chico se levanto con rapidez y salió huyendo asustado; después de ese momento Claude dirigió su mirada a su hermanito que estaba tirado en el suelo-estas bien Sebastián-dándole la mano a su niño

-si-tomando la mano de su hermano-gracias por salvarme Claude-

-de nada, mi niño-levantándolo del piso-mira lo que ese imbécil te hizo en el brazo-mirando la herida de su hermanito-pero ya que, en la casa te curo, ¿por cierto que hicieron en tu clase?-empezando a caminar hasta su casa.

-nos leyeron un cuento de amor-

-interesante, ¿y te gusto?-

-sí, pero no le entendí muy bien, me lo podrías explicar-

-claro, pero ¿qué es lo que no entendiste?-acariciando la cabeza de Sebastián dulcemente

-el amor, ¿que es el amor exactamente?-esta pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Claude, pero el siempre trataba de darle respuestas a su hermanito, y no le fallaría ahora.

-está bien, bueno… el amor es un sentimiento como la alegría y felicidad, y estas compuesto por estos, pero también por tristeza, enojo, y otros más, pero también hay muchos tipos de amor,

-¿enserio? ¿Cuáles?-con mucha curiosidad

-bueno…amor fraternal, que es el cariño de hermanos, amor de familiar, el cariño que hay en la familia, y el que mas hay, es el amor de pareja, ese es cuando quieres mucho a una persona en especial, quieres estar a su lado para siempre, besarla… principalmente en los labios, y otras cosas que luego te contare, ¿entendido?

-si- Sebastián se lanzo a los brazos de su hermano, pasando sus manitas por el cuello de Claude, y depositar un pequeño besito en los labios de su hermano mayor, sorprendiéndolo mucho-ya entendí el cuento y entonces yo te amo Claude.

-se… Sebastián… tu… tu… me besaste-apartándose un poco de su hermanito-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-porque te amo Claude, te amo-

-no me puedes amar-dijo, pero luego pensó, "solo tiene 10 años lo olvidara, hare que piense en otra cosa"-¿de que mas trataba el cuento que me decías?

-bueno…trataba de…-y así fue el camino a casa, al parecer a Sebastián se le había olvidado el tema del amor. Cuando llegaron Claude se dirigió a su habitación por un botiquín de primeros auxilios, saco un poco de alcohol, algodón y unas vendas, paso el algodón con el alcohol por la herida para luego vendarla.

-¿cómo te sientes?-besando la herida

-bien, gracias-sonriéndole dulcemente a su hermano-

-_si me sigues mirando asi creo que yo también me enamorare de ti… ¡¿pero que estoy diciendo?_-pensó enojado consigo mismo.-me alegro de que te encuentres bien-

A pesar de que ellos estaban la mayor parte del tiempo solos, Claude se encargaba de muchas cosas de la casa, como limpiar, lavar, cocinar, cuidar a Sebastián, ir de compras, además se supone que con el dinero que tenían, sus padres pudieron a ver contratado a una sirvienta o algo así, pero por la misma razón del trabajo, se les olvidar, pero no era problema para Claude, el podía con todo, y todo por su Sebastián, su niño.

Después de tres años, algo inesperado sus padres se fueron de viaje y en medio de la carretera chocaron con un camión de carga, unas horas después del horrible acontecimiento, los hermanos se enteraron de esto, pero se puede decir que ninguno de los dos sintió mucho la pérdida de sus padres. Después del funeral y el entierro, un hombre del gobierno les fue a decir sobre la herencia de sus padres.

-bueno niños, antes de la muerte de sus padres, ellos firmaron el testamento para dejarles todo su dinero, y la empresa a ustedes dos-dándole los papeles para que los leyeran-como podrán notar los documentos dicen que el hermano mayor es que se hará cargo de la empresa, y por las preocupación, podremos contratar a alguien para que cuide de tu hermanito-señalando a Sebastián-

-no es necesario, puedo hacerme cargo de todo esto yo solo-

-disculpe, pero usted solo es un niño, joven Claude, ¿como se hará cargo de la empresa y su hermano?

-me eh hecho cargo de varias cosas desde que empecé a caminar, eso implica la casa, la escuela, mi hermanito y desde ahora también me hare cargo de la empresa-el hombre asintió.

-muy bien, se hará lo que usted ordene señor Claude, lo veré mañana en la oficina de su padre-cuando el hombre se fue, Claude dirigió su mirada a Sebastián.

-Claude, siempre estarás conmigo pase lo que pase-abrazándose a su hermano mayor-

-se que de ahora en adelante habrá uno que otro cambio, pero siempre tendré tiempo para ti, yo no voy a ser como nuestros padres que no tenían tiempo para nosotros, yo si estaré contigo-besando la mejilla de su hermanito.

el primer capi, jeje ire subiendo mas capitulos nomas tengas tiempo

sebastian: nosotros? hermanos?

claude: esta tipa si que esta loca

alexalu: ni q lo digan jeje

bueno hasta el proximo capi ¡jane!


	2. capi 2 XD

CAMBIOS EN NUESTRAS VIDAS

Y así de ahora en adelante, Claude se levantaba en las mañanas, se bañaba, vestía, se arreglaba para ir al trabajo, preparaba el desayuno, despertaba a su hermanito, comían juntos, Claude llevaba a Sebastián a la escuela y de ahí el se iba a trabajar, después del trabajo si podía recogía a Sebastián de la escuela y si no entonces Sebastián se iba a casa con la compañía de su amigo grell, pero aun así Claude prefería ir por Sebastián, temía que les asaltaran o les pasara algo malo, después el día la pasaban juntos y de ahí a dormir, aunque a veces dormían juntos, pero claro, solo dormir. Y así fueron los días; ahora Claude tenía 20 años y Sebastián 18

*************************narración por Claude*****************************

Ya habían pasado 5 años desde la muerte de nuestros padres todo iba bien, la empresa se mantenía excelente nada le faltaba a mi adorado niño. Otro día mas, me levante a las 6:30am, tomo una toalla para luego dirigirme al baño me desvisto abro la regadera y sintió el agua fría que me despierta mas, salgo y me seco el cabello, me pongo mi traje de la oficina y salgo de mi habitación para luego dirigirme hacia la cocina y preparar el desayuno, después de terminar me dirijo al cuarto de Sebastián. Entro su habitación y lo encuentro dulcemente dormido, tan tierno y encantador me siento en el borde de la cama acariciando tu cabello negro

-despierta hermoso-susurro cerca de tu oído, mientras te muevo un poco, tomo tus hombros-vamos, despierta mi muñequito-después de unos segundo al fin te mueves.

-mmm… Claude-abres tus hermosos ojos granate, mirándome con ternura-buenas días Claude-sentándote

-buenos días-besando tu mejilla-alístate y baja para desayudar y llevarte a la escuela- saliendo de tu habitación

-ok, ya voy-después de un rato observándote, me dirijo a la sala para leer el periódico, hasta que te oigo bajar de las escaleras, ya con tu uniforme puesto y tu cabello algo mojado, _te vez tan hermoso_, pienso. Me siento junto a ti para que comamos; después de desayunar, nos dirigimos a la cochera, entramos en el auto y de ahí a la escuela- ¿tienes todo listo Sebastián?

-si, nada se me olvida-

-ya sabes que siempre me preocupa que vayas bien en la escuela y nada te falte-

-lo se y me gusta que seas así conmigo-después de un rato platicando llegamos a la preparatoria de Sebastián

***********************************narración normal**************************

Antes de que Claude se fuera deposita un dulce beso en la mejilla de Sebastián para luego irse-adiós mi niño.

-adiós Claude-después de un rato de que Claude se haya ido llego el mejor amigo de Sebastián, grell.

-hola Sebastián-abrazándolo

-jeje hola Grell, ¿Qué pasa te vez muy preocupado?-

-pues…-pensando-¡me pasas la tarea de matemáticas!-poniéndose de rodillas en el suelo-¡por favor!, ¡por favor!, ¡el profesor will me dijo que si no entregaba esa tarea me suspendería!, ¡por favor!

-deberías pasar menos con tu novio undertaker-

-¡ni muerto!-cruzándose de brazos-además, para eso está mi dulce y gran amigo Sebastián, que me ayudara pasándome la tarea de matemáticas-

-jejeje ok-sentándose en una banca junto a Grell para luego darle su tarea.

-oh gracias Sebastián-Grell se quedo mirando a su amigo pero luego dirigió su mirada a otras personas-oye Sebastián, porque ellos dos siempre te miran-

-¿ah? ¿Quiénes?-algo confundido

-ellos-señalando a dos chicos del otro lado del pasillo del mismo grado de Sebastián; uno era de cabello negro azulado, y ojos azules también, con un flequillo cubriendo el ojo derecho; el otro era rubio de ojos azules también, Sebastián ya los había visto, pero era la primera vez que notaba que siempre le quedaban mirando-siempre te miran

-tienes razón-volteando a verles-ciel y alois me miran muy raro-(solo imaginen a ciel y alois en versiones adultas de 18 años)

-yo conozco esas miradas, y te sugiero que no te acerques a ellos

-está bien-dirigiendo una última mirada a ellos dos

-muy bien, ya me tengo que ir, voy con mi undertaker, te veo luego bye

-si-un momento después Sebastián se levanto dándose cuenta que aquellos chicos ya no estaban en el pasillo-al menos se fueron-suspirando, siguió su camino hasta su salón, dio vuelta en un pasillo hasta que…- ¡aghj!-sintió como fue puesto contra la pared

-hola Sebastián-dijo ciel acariciando la mejilla de Sebastián

-hola lindo- dijo alois, pasando su mano por el cabello negro-oye, tú nunca nos hablas-sonriendo al observar el cuerpo temblando-

-yo que tu seria más dulce con nosotros-ciel tomo a Sebastián de la cintura, acercándolo más a el hasta que…

_**¡rrrrriiiiinnnnnnn!**_

Se escucho la campana, haciendo que ciel y alois se distrajeran, lo cual aprovecho Sebastián para salir corriendo hasta llegar a su salón; lo malo es que de las 7 horas de clase, tendría que verlos en 5 horas.

Cuando al fin terminaron las clases se reunieron Grell y Sebastián para platicar.

-hey Sebastián te vez algo distraído ¿qué paso?-

-nada, simplemente, ha sido un día muy pesado-en eso escucho su celular desde su mochila, saco su celular viendo que la llamada es de Claude-hola Claude

-_hola Sebastián, oye hoy salgo temprano, voy a ir por ti, espérame en la salida_-

-esta bien te espero-

-_ok, luego te veo_-dijo para luego colgar

-oye Grell voy a la papelería de la esquina, avísame cuando mi hermano venga ¿si?

-si, no te preocupes te aviso-

-muy bien-Sebastián camino por la calle, pero cuando doblo en la esquina, se sorprendió al ver a ciel y alois-

-mira alois, es _la muñequita-_Sebastián no dijo nada simplemente se volteo para regresar pero ciel lo tomo del brazo acorralándolo en la pared- te vas rápido muñequita

-porque no te quedas un rato con nosotros-dirigió una de sus manos al pecho de Sebastián desabrochando los 3 primeros botones de la camiseta-será divertido tenerte un momento-Sebastián cerró los ojos, no podía moverse tenía miedo.

-¡déjenlo!-alois y ciel se separaron de Sebastián al oir la voz detrás de ellos-dije que dejaran a mi hermanito en paz-ellos dos ya sabían de Claude faustus y si algo sabían bien, era que no debían meterse con él ni provocarlo y mucho menos con su hermano menor- me escucharon, dije que lo soltaran-alois y ciel se preocuparon, así que soltaron a Sebastián y se fueron corriendo, Sebastián aun estaba asustado, solo se dejo caer por la pared y empezó a llorar, Claude corrió hasta estar al lado de su hermanito

-Sebastián, no te preocupes ya estoy aquí, ya estas a salvo-dijo mientras abrazaba a su hermano, lo levanto con cuidado, se dirigieron a su auto y de ahí se fueron a su casa; el día se hizo sentir largo Sebastián estuvo muy callado, cuando llego la hora de dormir, Sebastián no podía dormir, se levanto de su cama y se dirigió al cuarto de Claude, lo encontró sentado en la cama con la espalda, recargada en la cabecera, leyendo un libro-¿Qué sucede Sebastián?-dijo Claude al ver a su hermanito parado en la entrada de su habitación.

-¿puedo dormir contigo Claude?-

-claro-levanto las sabanas para que Sebastián entrara en su cama-

-gracias-Sebastián se metió en la cama junto a su hermano, Claude puso su libro en la mesita de noche, para luego apagar la luz, y abrazar a su hermanito por la cintura.

-te quiero mucho Claude-abrazándose del cuello de su hermano mayor-

-yo también te quiero mucho Sebastián-besando el cabello negro-

-yo te amo-dijo su hermanito, para luego quedarse dormido-

Aquellas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Claude, hace tiempo que no oía aquellas palabras salir de los labios de su hermanito, desde la primera vez que Sebastián le había dicho _te amo_, el también había empezado a sentir aquel sentimiento por su niño, el también empezó a amarlo, mas que aun hermano, empezó a amarlo con tanta fuerza, que hasta la necesidad de besarlo, de tocar aquel cuerpo tan dulce y delicado que tanto le gustaba, y lo peor, sentir la sensación de querer hacer suyo a Sebastián, de querer hacerle el amor a su niño, pero siempre trataba de olvidar aquellos sentimientos, pensando en otra cosa, pero a lo ultimo terminaba pensando en su niño-yo también te amo-dijo para luego quedarse dormido también. A la mañana se levanto con la misma rutina. Cuando Sebastián llego a la escuela…

-muy bien alumnos, hoy tenemos un nuevo compañero, se llama Agni, el es nuevo y espero que lo traten bien-el muchacho se quedo viendo a Sebastián y le sonrio guiñándole un ojo y Sebastián se sonrojo

-_¿Quién será el?-_penso apartando algo avergonzado la mirada

Alexalu: siii el segundo capi(saltando de alegria)

Claude: wow si que no tienes dignidad

Alexalu: oye n quiero ser feliz un momentos antes de que

Sebastián: ahí estas maldita!

Alexalu: antes de que sebas-chan intente matar

Sebastiar: vas a pagar por esta mierda de fic

Alexalu: vamos Sebastián yo… yo ¡me voy!(sale corriendo)

Sebastián: tu no te escapas tan fácilmente (la parsigue)

Claude: hay por kami… bueno sigan leyendo, me gusta ver a Sebastián molesto y a la autora siendo torturada, esperamos que les haya gustado y dejen comentarios porfavor alexalu se deprime cuando tiene casi reviews jane


	3. capi 3 XD

Eh aquí el capi tres, y espero que les guste y perdón por la tardanza pero por favor dejen reviews o si no no me inspiro

¿NUEVO AMIGO?

Agni era un joven apuesto, de cabello blanco y corto, y unos hermosos ojos grises y piel bronceada-siéntate junto a Sebastián-dijo el maestro señalando al pelinegro

-bien-sentándose junto a el-hola-mirándolo

-ho… hola-sonrojándose

-jaja eres muy lindo, Sebastián-pasando su mano por el cabello negro-¿te gustaría enseñarme la escuela?

-claro, sabes ya eh oído de ti, tu familia siempre viaja, es millonaria, su empresa trabaja con la nuestra ¿verdad?

-es cierto, además yo también te conozco, Sebastián michaelis, hermano menor de Claude faustus, hijos del Sr. faustus y la Sra. Michaelis, debe ser triste que tus padres hayan muerto

-no tanto, apenas tenía 10 años, además mis padres casi no estaban en casa, el que me cuidaba era Claude, así que no me sentí mal por la muerte de mis padres

-eso también es cierto-

El resto de clase, estuvieron ignorando lo que decía el maestro, y platicaron sobre ellos hasta que toco la campana del almuerzo, en eso salieron y empezaron a caminar por los pasillos.

-jeje eres muy tierno Sebastián, eres el chico más lindo que eh conocido-sujetando la mano del pelinegro-

-gracias…oye si quieres adelántate, voy a recoger unas cosas de mi casillero ¿si?-sonriéndole

-claro, te espero-se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar, Sebastián abría su casillero para sacar algunos libros pero en eso… _**¡paaakhh!, **_alguien cerro su casillero y lo tomo de la cintura aprisionándolo

-mira quien tenemos aquí-

-tan solito y vulnerable, Sebastián, lo bueno de estar en la escuela, es que no está tu hermano que te proteja-dijo alois observando a Sebastián con una mirada lasciva

-vamos alois, quiero pasar un tiempo con michaeils- ciel tomo a Sebastián del brazo bruscamente y lo llevo al salón que estaba al lado

-¡suéltenme! ¡Suéltenme!-en eso ciel le dio un puñetazo en el rostro haciendo que Sebastián se callera al suelo y empezara a sollozar

-¡cállate! ¡Me estas empezando a hartar!-

-tranquilo, ya todos salieron, no hay nadie que lo oigan

-tienes razón, disfrutémoslo-ciel se puso sobre el pelinegro y empezó a besarle en cuello, mientras alois desabotonaba la camisa blanca

-no… no… por favor no…-susurraba con miedo esperando a que todo terminara pero…

-¡aaah!-grito ciel cuando agni entro y lo golpe-¡maldito! ¡Cómo te atreves!

-no me interesa, más vale que dejes a Sebastián en paz y eso es también para ti rubiecito-en eso alois se separa de Sebastián, toma a ciel del brazo y se van, agni se acerca a Sebastián.

-¿estas bien?-al ver como la sangre resbalaba de la boca de Sebastián

-si, por suerte no me hicieron mas-el pelinegro se levanto acomodándose su uniforme, en eso sonó su celular-¿hola?

-_hola Sebastián-_le llamo Claude_-escucha nene, me voy a tardar, tengo otra junta en la empresa, puedes irte solo ¿si?_

-esta bien-dijo algo asustado por la idea de tener que irse solo después de lo sucedido con ciel y alois

-_ok, hasta luego sebas-chan-_colgando

-hasta luego Claude-suspiro

-si quieres te acompaño a tu casa ¿que te parece?

-me encantaría, vamos-

Salieron de la escuela y empezaron a caminar hacia la casa de Sebastián hasta que llegaron-pasa-dijo Sebastián entrando, agni observo la casa del pelinegro y pregunto…

-¿tienes botiquín de primeros auxilios?

-eh… si, está en la cocina-señalando el lugar, agni se volteo y se dirigió a la cocina, para luego regresar con el botiquín en manos y encontrarse a Sebastián en la sala esperándolo

-siéntate por favor-

-está bien-Sebastián se sentó en sofá que estaba detrás de el, mientras que agni sacaba un poco de alcohol y un pañuelo limpio, mojo el pañuelo con el alcohol y lo paso por donde ciel le había golpeado al pelinegro-auch…-se quejo Sebastián al sentir algo de dolor

-no te preocupes ya voy a terminar-saco un poco de ungüento pasándolo por la suave mejilla para luego poner un pequeño parche en esta, para que no se infecte la herida-muy bien ya quedo ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-mejor, gracias, pero no tenias porque hacerlo, ya me ayudaste mucho con lo de esos idiotas y llevarme a casa

-no me importa, me encanta ayudarte-tomando el rostro sonrojado-en todo lo que pidas-Sebastián iba a caminar hacia agni pero, de lo distraído que estaba tropezó haciendo que agni también, se callera pero sobre el

-¡AAAAHH!-grito Sebastián al caer con agni encima de el

-lo siento, fue un accidente-mirando al pelinegro-

-no hay problema fue mi culpa-se quedaron un rato mirando, mientras tanto…

Claude apenas llegaba a casa esperando encontrar a su pelinegro y dulce Sebastián ya en casa, ya estaba en la entrada cuando…

_-¡AAAAHH!-_se escucho el grito de su hermanito

_-_Sebastián-susurro, en eso abrió la puerta rápidamente y corrió hasta la sala donde encontró al peli plata sobre Sebastián, en una posición muy comprometedora_-_¡Sebastián!-corrió hasta su hermanito, quitando a agni de encima, sujetándolo del cuello de la camisa y aventándolo contra la pared, estaba a punto de golpearlo hasta que…

_-_¡no Claude! ¡No! ¡No lo golpees! ¡Por favor!

_-_¡cómo no voy a golpear a este maldito si te estaba…!

_-_se llama agni, y no me estaba haciendo nada malo, me tropecé e hice que el también se tropezara y callera sobre mi, por eso grite-Claude se quedo callado un momento

-que te paso en la mejilla-viendo el parche

-ciel y alois me molestaron otra vez, y me iban a hacer mas, pero agni me ayudo, me acompaño a casa y me curo el golpe que esos idiotas me hicieron-Claude dirigió su mirada a el peli plata

-es eso cierto ¿salvaste a mi hermanito?-

-si, no dejaría que le hicieran daño a Sebastián, yo tampoco seria capaz de hacerle daño-

-ok-soltando a agni- perdón, pero en verdad estaba preocupado por mi Sebastián-

-no hay problema, te entiendo-

-gracias, por ayudar a mi hermano-abrazando a Sebastián-es lo único que tengo en la vida, no sé qué sería de mi sin el.

-no te preocupes yo también lo protegeré-

-de nuevo te lo agradezco-

-de nada-viendo el reloj de la sala-oh ya es tarde me tengo que ir-dirigiéndose a la salida, para luego irse y dejar a los dos hermanos solos.

-¿Qué te parece si nadamos un rato y luego almorzamos? Hay que aprovechar que es viernes-

-me encantaría-besando la mejilla de Claude-ahorita bajo, voy a cambiarme.

Toda la tarde la pasaron juntos, y Claude no quitaba la mirada del cuerpo de Sebastián, ver la perlada piel, a causa del agua, después de nadar un toda la tarde, almorzaron en el suelo junto a la chimenea, muy juntos Sebastián recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de Claude mientras que este le abrazaba por la cintura.

-Claude ¿puedo dormir contigo hoy?-viendo a su hermano mayor para luego darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla, haciendo que Claude se sonrojara.

-etto…claro Sebastián.

-gracias-esta vez lanzándose al cuello del mayor haciendo que sus cuerpos se pegaran mas, Claude no dejaba de apartar la mirada de aquellos hermosos ojos rojos, la piel de porcelana, el cabello negro y el hermoso y delicado cuerpo-te quiero Claude

-yo también a ti Sebastián-y sin decir nada, paso sus brazos bajo las piernas de Sebastián mientras que por sorpresa paso sus brazos por el cuello de Claude al sentir como lo cargaba en brazos-ya es tarde ya hay que ir a dormir-se dirigió a su habitación, donde recostó a Sebastián y lo cubrió con las sabanas blancas para luego es acostarse también a su lado, y abrazarle por la cintura-buenas noches Sebastián-dándole un beso en la frente

-buenas noches Claude-dándole un beso en la mejilla para luego quedarse dormido, después de todo había sido un día muy agotador para él. Cuando Sebastián se quedo dormido Claude solo se le quedo observando, si, si lo amaba, en verdad amaba a su hermano, tomo el rostro dormido de su hermanito y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, mientras acariciaba la pequeña cintura y bajo un poco mas para acariciar suavemente los muslos.

-humm...-un pequeño suspiro escapo de los suaves labios que Claude volvió a besar y así había sido desde hace unos días cuando Sebastián se acostaba a dormir con Claude, el aprovechaba cuando para besar, acariciar y decirle "te amo" a su hermanito, siempre vio mal eso, pero eso era lo que sentía por Sebastián, amor.

Espero y les haya gustado, por que a mi si

Claude: solo a ti te podría gustar

Alexalu: ¬¬' gracias por los animos

Claude: oiie aun tengo dudas de algo

Alexalu: que es?

Claude: que no Sebastián te iba a matar

Alexalu: aaaahh eso, si, pero se canso tanto de tener que perseguirme y decidió que intentaría matarme luego

Claude: ja! Solo sirves para uir

Alexalu: haayy cállate que en el anime, no apareces tan romantico con sebas-chan como ahorita lo eres

Claude: grrrr maldita!

Bueno dejando de lado nuestra discusión espero les haya gustado, los quiere alexalu ¡jane!... ¡reviews!


End file.
